Beneath the Waiting Sky
by melmel12129
Summary: Songfic and Ikuto deathfic. The song is Beneath the African Sky by Sean Ivory and Paul Caldwell. After Ikuto's been dead for 40 years, how will Amu survive? Just how much grief can a tear contain? T just in case. R&R please.


**melmel12129: Hey it's melmel12129 again!**

**This is a songfic on Amuto and the song is Beneath the African sky by Paul Caldwell and Sean Ivory. Because this doesn't take place in Africa, I changed it to Waiting sky. **

**The original song was about a girl who escaped the Rwandan genocide to be put into a refugee camp. BTW this is an Ikuto deathfic.**

**Ikuto: WHY DO I DIE?**

**Amu: AND WHY AM I FREAKIN' 52 YEARS OLD? **

**melmel12129: Uh…I dunno…please don't kill me…the wheels on the bus go round and round…(a joke me and my friend made up…)**

**Amu: And why the freaking hell did you say you were gonna quit Shugo Chara? Now all you do is watch Mermaid Melody, Prince of Tennis, and NARUTO. YOUR NEW OBSESSION.**

**melmel12129: I'm sorry? Do the disclaimer? *puppy dog eyes***

**Ikuto: *sigh* Who can resist those eyes…**

**Amu: melmel12129 doesn't own Shugo Chara AND NEVER WILL!**

**melmel12129: So mean…BACK TO GLOMPING IKUTO! *GLOMP***

**Ikuto: Oh my god. Not again.**

_Beneath the Waiting__sky,_

_Sits a little girl with wide, brown eyes._

_All alone, she sighs while the_

_World passes her by._

_Who will see her and wonder why?_

_Who will hold her while she cries?_

_Who will sing a lullaby _

_Beneath the Waiting sky? _

_Beneath the Waiting sky?_

A pretty little girl sat beneath a waiting sky. Though she was no longer young, her face had not aged. Her pink hair still swayed as colored, golden brown eyes as wide, but no longer innocent.

She sighed, as the daily world, loud and noisy, passes her by.

No one was here to see her, to hold her, to sing her a lullaby beneath the sky anymore.

When she cried, no one held her.

Not even her best friend.

The one that brought her meals everyday while she sat vigil at the grave stone. The one that reminded her to go back to her house to sleep every day. Because he wasn't here anymore. He hadn't for 40 years.

_Oh, little girl,_

_Oh, you're such a little girl._

_Beneath the Waiting Sky_

_Can you tell us pretty little girl,_

_Can you tell us why?_

_Why does such a pretty little girl,_

_Sit alone, and cry?_

That girl, Amu Hinamori, was still a young girl at heart.

Though his death had scarred her, she was still a young girl with a young mind.

If you asked her why, why he was gone, she would look at you with pleading eyes, mouth mute, and start to cry, alone in a grave yard.

_How much fear and how much pain?_

_How much grief can a tear contain?_

_The tears stream down like falling rain. _

_Beneath the Waiting Sky_

_Beneath the Waiting Sky_

No one knew but her how much pain it was. To lose someone who was like your other half. The lock and the key. But now, only the lock was left, and whoever unlocked it would find fear and pain.

Her tears seemed crystal clear. Unclouded, pure. In truth, there were boundless fields of grief hidden in that tear. Surely, if he were here, he would've swept her into his arm, and wiped away the tears. Then tease her in his perverseness.

Now she sat, waiting, beneath the sky.

_Oh, little girl_

_Oh, you're__such a little girl,_

_A girl who had pretty things._

_Then the world changed_

_Now you have no__home;_

_Under the sky you roam._

_The silent tears sting from smold'ring__mem'ries_

Amu used to be an innocent little girl with pretty things.

Then, fate and the world took those things from her.

Though, true, she had a home to stay, it seemed like there was no place for her. The world had made her suffer.

Her heart roamed under the sky, blackened, and hopeless. The silent tears that rolled down her face stung from the memories it held.

_Then like a rose blooming, you start to sing. _

_Oh…_

_Sing, little girl._

_Sing, pretty little girl._

_When you sing, your song will ring thru the sky_

_Who will see her and wonder why?_

_Who will hold her while she cries?_

_Who will sing a lullaby beneath the Waiting__sky? _

_Beneath the Waiting sky?_

_Beneath the Waiting Sky_

_Beneath the Waiting sky?_

_Beneath the Waiting sky?_

Then, Amu Hinamori began to sing. For someone who hadn't spoken a single word in 40 years, her voice was surprisingly fresh and beautiful. The wind whistled, as if saying, "Oh, sing, little girl, sing, pretty little girl. When you sing, your song will ring through the sky."

Everybody stopped to wonder. They regretted not holding onto her while she cried. They regretted not singing her a lullaby. The wind whistled again, and Amu stopped singing as she listened to its words.

_Little girl, little girl_

_Little, pretty girl_

_Little pretty girl,_

_Beneath the Waiting Sky,_

_Beneath the Waiting Sky…_

Amu started to cry again. "Oh, Ikuto, you spoke to me. Thank you…so very much. Ikuto, I love you and always will." The wind blew an answer back, and all was silent.

_R.I.P Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_A friend, perv, and cat._

_We will never, ever forget you._

_And Yoru._

_And don't forget the pervyness._

_The Key lies here, awaiting its lock._

**Please Review!**


End file.
